Triple Treble Love
by aca-why-not
Summary: The story takes place at Barden, Beca joins the Bellas just to get to know one certain blonde and redhead. What will happen when secrets are spread. Warning- sexual content in future chapters and lots and lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I get out of my cab and step foot on Barden ground. I grab my bags and pay the driver. After I get my 'rape whistle', I start walking towards my dorm room.

I walk in and find my roommate sitting in her desk eyes fixated on her laptop she turns around rolls her eyes at me and turns her attention back to her laptop.

"My name's Beca" I say to her

"I'm Kimmy Jin" She says monotonously, "stay on your side of the room and don't talk to me"

"Alrighty then, I'm going down to the activities fair, see ya later" And with that I grab my headphones place them around my neck and leave.

I walk around campus until one activity booth catches my eye. Barden DJs, I walk closer and actually find out it's 'Barden Deaf Jews I chuckle at myself for getting my hopes so high. This blonde girl comes up to me and says "Barden Deaf Jews, huh?" In her Australian accent.

"I'm Fat Amy, by the way" She says

"I'm Beca" I respond grinning at her

"Alright Beca, see ya around" And with that she's off

I keep walking until these two drop-dead gorgeous girls catch my attention.

"Any interest in joining our a cappella group?" The redhead with bright blue eyes filled with joy. I can't stop staring at her and of course she notices and smirks at me. Think of something, quick Mitchell.

"Oh yeah, this is a thing now right?" I ask with a smirk on my face

"Yeah, it's awesome" The other girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes says smiling softly at me. Wow, they're breathtaking.

"I'm Beca, by the way" I introduce myself

"I'm Chloe" The redhead says

"And I'm Aubrey" The blonde says

I take the flyer from Chloe's hand and say "Yeah, I guess I'll see you at auditions"

What have I gotten myself into?

Aubrey POV

Chloe and I retreat back to our dorm and we simultaneously plop down on the couch and sigh.

"Babe, you think we found anyone worthy of joining the Bellas" I ask nervously

"Yeah, I mean we'll just have to wait and see at auditions" She says to me grinning, I can't help but lean over and kiss her.

"That Beca girl was so hit" I blurt out

Chloe looks at me and smirks and says "Yeah, she got me all hot and bothered"

"Me too" I say moaning slightly

"I want her, Bree" Chloe says

"Me too, Chlo, so fucking bad" I say

Well hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far, let me know. I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. Bye!


	2. Jealousy

_**Chloe**_

I wake up spooned behind Aubrey, her beautiful blonde locks splayed out on the pillow.

I get up and put on some clothes and head downstairs after kissing Aubrey on the forehead. I decide I'll make her some pancakes because she was so open to trying to get Beca into our relationship.

After a few minutes I get the pancake mix into the pan.

 ** _Aubrey_**

I wake up to pans and plates clinging and I assume it's Chloe trying to make breakfast, I grin to myself and head downstairs.

I walk downstairs and a certain head of red hair is covered in flour.

"Hey Chlo" I say.

"Hey Bree" She says and turns around and her jaw drops.

"Um, Bree you're kinda naked" She says in a low voice.

"I know" I say smirking.

"Can you please put on some clothes, I'm trying to cook here" She says trying to look away.

"Fine, fine" I said accepting her pleas.

I go upstairs and quickly put on sweatpants and a tank top.

"Here's your breakfast, m'lady" She says in a southern accent.

"Why thank you" I respond imitating her accent.

We both eat together and eventually Chloe breaks the silence by asking me "So how are we gonna do this whole Beca thing?"

"How about we try and be friends with her and take it from there?" I say more of a question.

"Yeah, but can we like, touch her?" Chloe asks hopefully.

"Duh, how else are we gonna get her all hot and bothered" I say as Chloe giggles.

"Alright, let's get ready for auditions" I say and take our plates to the sink, to be washed later.

 ** _Beca_**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, damn that hot redhead and sexy blonde making me do through my clothes and deciding which is gonna make them like me. I finally decide on black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a gray long-sleeved shirt that shows a good amount of cleavage.

I finally head out and realize I'm late so I sprint to auditions. I make it right before auditions end and sing 'When I'm gone' because I didn't know we had to prepare 'Since you've been gone'. I finish my performance and see a blonde and a redhead smiling widely at me, which melts my heart.

"Why don't you come down and fill out an application form so you can join the Bellas?" She asks as her eyes remain on me. Think of something, "So, I'm already in the Bellas?" I ask smugly

The blonde averts her eyes and tries to hide her blush, "Don't hide your blush it makes you look even more beautiful if that's possible" I blurt out. She looks up at me cheeks the same shade as her fellow redheaded companion. "Thank you" Aubrey says shyly. I felt the need to respond with something cheesy, "I only speak the truth" I say just as I finished writing out the form, meanwhile throughout the whole conversation Chloe looked at us with a smile. I hand them my application form and stop behind the auditorium double doors wanting to eavesdrop on them. Before I know it, I see both if them making out and that just makes me mad, I mean how could they just play with my feelings like that.

"Hi, you have a lovely voice" This boy with dark hair and brown eyes says to me.

"I'm Jesse, by the way" He says extending his hand out to me. I know what to do, I'm gonna make Aubrey and Chloe jealous by hanging out with Jesse a lot.

"I'm Beca" I say putting on my sweetest smile and shake his hand.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me tonight?" He asks hopefully.

Even though I hate movies I gotta do it to make Chloe and Aubrey jealous. "Sure" I say smiling and making sure Aubrey and Chloe can hear me and see me. "Here, I'll give you my number" I scribble my number on his hand and he chuckles "Very economic of you" He says and I muster my cutest giggle. "See ya tonight" I call out over my shoulder.

"Bye, Beca" Jesse says grinning.

Aubrey and Chloe saw all of that _Mission accomplished Mitchell._ I go back to my dorm grinning the whole time.


	3. Why Not?

**_Aubrey_**

"Did you fucking see that?" I yell at Chloe, who looks just as angry as me.

"Of course I fucking saw that Bree" She responds in an annoyed voice, "I can't believe she's going on a date with that douche"

"I know, she belongs to us Chlo"

"What are we gonna do?" I ask Chloe

"Let's just wait this out and ask her tomorrow how her date went" Chloe suggests

"Fine" I say plop down on the bed exhausted from all this drama

 ** _Beca_**

I can't believe I'm going to go watch a movie at Jesse's dorm. I don't even like him, I like Aubrey and Chloe.

I finally get dressed and head out to Jesse's dorm. I knock on his door and he instantly opened the door and was met with that dopey grin of his.

"Hey Beca, come in" He says and opens the door wide open and gestures for me to come in.

"Hey Jesse, so what movie are we watching?" I ask hoping it isn't the cheesiest movie ever.

"The Breakfast Club" He responds showing me his setup which is a computer on his bed.

"Ok" I say actually agreeing to his movie choice.

"Beca, can I tell you something"

"Yeah, go ahead" I respond

"I'm gay" He responds barely above a whisper

"Me too" I respond without thinking

"Really?" He asks in awe

"Yup"

"Cool, we're gay buddies" He says chuckling

"Don't ever say that again" I point a threatening finger at him

"Ok fine" He relents after laughing

"Jesse can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything Beca"

"I really like Aubrey and Chloe and I need to make them jealous" I blurt out

"So, what can I do?" He asks confused

"I need you to be my fake boyfriend" I tell him and as soon as I tell him confusion spread across his face, after about 5 minutes he responds "Yes, I mean I like men and I'd be helping a friend out, so I'd have nothing to lose"

"Really?" I ask not able to believe him

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok"

"So does that mean I get to hold your hand, kiss you, and be lovey dovey towards you" He asks humor dancing in his eyes

"Sure, as long as you convince people you're my boyfriend" I say laughing

So we finally get to the movie and I actually enjoyed it. I leave grinning thinking of Aubrey and Chloe's reaction to this.

 ** _Next Morning_**

I wake up, take a shower, dress in my usual clothing- red and black flannel shirt with black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I do my makeup and hair when suddenly there's a knock on the door, I go and answer it and see that it's Jesse with flowers in his hand and coffee in the other.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful girlfriend" He says with a dopey grin, I roll my eyes at him and let him in.

"Here I got you flowers and coffee" He says and lays them down on my desk.

"Thank you" I say ignoring Kimmy Jin's eye rolling

"No problem" He says and I quickly drink my coffee because Bellas rehearsal is in 15 minutes.

"Alright, I gotta go to Bellas rehearsal" I tell Jesse, he instantly grins and says "I'll walk you to rehearsals" I smirk this is gonna be interesting.

We walk out the door and Jesse asks "So we have to hold hands?"

"I guess so" I say and he slips his hand through mine, I tense a little but relax after a few minutes.

We walk through the auditorium doors hand in hand and every single pair of eyes is on us, including Aubrey and Chloe, he walks me towards the rest of the Bellas and Aubrey and Chloe approach us their facial expressions enraged.

"Excuse me, this is a Bellas only rehearsal, please leave" Aubrey says to Jesse her facial expression remains the same.

"Alright, bye baby" He says to me kissing me on the lips he pulls away and I think _Quick Mitchell think of something that'll make them_ _really_ _pissed_ I pull Jesse back to me and kiss him back hard, I pull away and whisper into Jesse's ear so no one else can hear "Nice acting, Swanson" He smiles and leaves the auditorium. I turn around to find Fat Amy raising her hand for a high five I instantly oblige to the high five and she says "Alright, short stack getting some" and as soon as she says those words Aubrey yells at her for inappropriateness. After 3 long hours of Bellas rehearsal which were hell because Aubrey and Chloe dound every single excuse to touch me and they got me all hot and bothered, I finally get to leave.


	4. Gay Buddies

**_Chloe_**

"Are you kidding me right now?" I yell to no one in particular. Ever since Bree and I found out that Beca is dating Jesse we've become way more jealous than ever. I think we need to build a friendship with her first and then tell her.

"Bree?"

"Yeah?" She responds from upstairs. I walk upstairs and find her sprawled out on our bed.

"We need to talk about Beca"

"What is there to talk about?", "She's dating Jesse"

"I know just listen to me, we should try building a friendship with her and then take it from there"

"I don't know about that, Chlo" She says unsurely

"Come on Bree, let's just try and be friends with her. Please" I ask putting on my pouty face which I know she can't say no to.

"Fine" She relents

"Yay, this is gonna be aca-awesome!"

"I sure hope so"

 ** _Beca_**

I wake up to the sound of my phone due to a text message.

 _Chloe- Hey Beca, can you please come over? Aubrey and I need to talk to you about something._

I respond with _Sure I'll be over in 10 minutes_

Crap, what do they wanna talk about? Is it because I'm 'dating' Jesse?

I do my hair and makeup and put on my leather jacket and leave.

I get there and hesitantly knock on the door. After about 30 seconds Chloe answers the door.

"Hey Beca, come in" She says gesturing for me to come in.

"Hey Chloe, how are you?"

"I'm good Becs, how are you?" She asks me softly.

"I'm good, thanks"

"Bree, come down Beca is here!" Chloe yells out

"Coming" Aubrey yells back

"Hey Beca" Aubrey says when spots me

"Hi Aubrey"

"So, what is it that you want talk about?" I ask after we all settle on the couch.

"Are you really dating Jesse?" Aubrey asks the disgust clear in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" I ask

"It just seems all fake that you're dating him" Chloe says bluntly

"Well I am dating him"

"Ok, sorry Becs we didn't mean to offend you" Chloe says apologetically

"It's ok" I respond

"Why are you dating him?" Aubrey asks after about a minute

"What?" I ask

"Why are you dating him?" Aubrey repeats

"Because he's a great guy" I respond

"Ok then" Aubrey says, "How about we try to be friends?"

"I would like that" I reply

"Yay, how about on Friday you come over after Bellas rehearsal and we hang out?" Chloe suggests really excited

"I would love that" I respond honestly, "Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I ask needing to text Jesse about this.

"Down the hall at your left" Aubrey say to me smiling.

"Thanks" I say and walk to the bathroom and lock my self in there and pull up Jesse's number to text him.

 _Me- Hey Jesse, I need to tell you something_

 _Jesse- Go ahead_

 _Me- We need to step up this relationship thing because I'm at Aubrey and Chloe's and they said that they think we're faking it_

 _Jesse- Damn, all right I'll be extra romantic and chessy and you have to be too_

 _Me- Fine, I gotta go ttyl_

 _Jesse- Bye_

I flush the toilet and wash my hands even though I did nothing at least they'll believe I went to the bathroom.

I walk out of the bathroom and find Chloe straddling Aubrey while making out with her. God damn it not again! "Um, I'm gonna leave" I say awkwardly. They jump out of their skin and Aubrey is the first one to recover. "Ok yeah, see you tomorrow at Bellas rehearsals"

"Bye" I say and open the door and walk out.

That was close, they could've figured out that Jesse and I were faking this whole dating thing.

I head back to my dorm and fall to sleep hoping rehearsals won't be a living hell tomorrow.

 ** _Next Morning_**

I wake up do my usual morning routine and head to classes on my way to Chemistry class I find Jesse by his locker and decide to step up our dating thing. I see Chloe and Aubrey walk out of their class and I walk over to Jesse grab him by the collar and kiss him like my life depends on it. I pull away and smirk because Chloe and Aubrey are standing there in shock while Jesse is grinning like an idiot.

"Are they looking at us?" Jesse whispers to me

"Yup"

"Well, come on babe we gotta get to Chemistry class" He says louder than usual so Aubrey and Chloe can hear him and takes my hand in his. We walk by them and I can't help but smirk at the look on their faces. Good job Mitchell, that'll make them believe you're dating Jesse.

"Well fellow gay buddy, we're here" Jesse says and he knows I hate that term.

"Call me that one more time and I won't be your gay buddy anymore" I say and he bursts out laughing

"Whatever you say, Gay Buddy" He says and I slap his upper arm while he chuckles.


	5. Friendship

**_Beca_**

Classes are finally over and now it's time for Bellas Rehearsals, this is gonna be interesting.

"Alright ladies, today we're gonna do something different" Aubrey says as soon as all the Bellas arrive, "We're gonna do yoga but in pairs" _Fuck, they're doing this on purpose._ "Alright, I will be pairing you up" _Great._ "Ashley and Jessica, Denise and Lilly, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy, Stacie and Chloe"

"Ugh" Stacie interrupts Aubrey

"Is there are problem?" Aubrey asks

"I don't wanna be with Chloe and plus aren't you and Chloe together, so shouldn't you two be together?" Stacie asks leaving Aubrey shocked.

"Yes we are together, fine Stacie and Beca you two will be together" Aubrey relents.

We all get on our mat and Aubrey and Chloe demonstrate some crazy poses and of course they keep coming over and correcting my posture by touching my lower back and my ass. After 2 long hours of yoga and Stacie over sexualizing every position we did, we finally get to singing and of course they're all songs that will put our audience to sleep but I don't say anything just for the sake of our 'friendship'.

Rehearsals are finally over I see Jesse come through the auditorium doors and I hear Aubrey take a sharp intake of breath. "Hey babe" Jesse says when he's close enough and kisses me on the cheek while his arm wraps around my waist, I reluctantly lean into his touch wishing it was either Aubrey or Chloe.

"Alright, bye guys" I call out to all the Bellas

"Bye" They all say unsynchronized and I smile.

"We'll see you tonight Beca" Chloe says and she and Aubrey walk away.

"So you gonna hang out with them tonight?" Jesse asks wiggling his eyebrows

"Yup" I say

"Oh dude, I have an idea to make them super jealous"

"What?" I ask impatiently and he chuckles.

"Throughout the whole night I'll keep texting you stuff like "I love you" and all that cheesy stuff"

"Nice" I say and raise my hand up for a higher five and he willingly returns it.

"So, shall we go gay buddy?" He asks holding out his hand.

"We shall" I say and take his hand.

I get to my dorm and pick out fresh clean clothes to wear for tonight. I decide on a plain gray v-neck and black skinny jeans with rips and of course my black combat boots. I take a shower do my hair and makeup and then get dressed. It's 6:15 and I start heading out to Aubrey and Chloe's house. I get there at 6:25 and knock on the door and just like last time it takes Chloe less than 30 seconds to answer.

"Hey Becs, come in"

"Hey Chloe" I walk in and stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say.

"Hey Beca" Aubrey calls out as she walks into the living room

"Hey Aubrey" I say returning her smile

"You look hot" Chloe blurts out as I sit down with them on the couch.

"Thank you, you look very beautiful yourself, you too Aubrey" I say shyly as I blush.

"Thanks" They say in unison

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I ask them after a couple of awkward moments pass by.

"Well we could watch a movie that is related to Christmas since it's coming up and order pizza" Aubrey suggests.

"Aubrey, Christmas isn't for another 3 months" Chloe says chuckling, she's right it's September.

"Shut up" Aubrey says jokingly. "What do you think Beca, should we watch a Christmas movie?" Aubrey now focuses her attention on me.

"Sure" I say smiling

"The woman has spoken, Christmas movie and pizza it is then" Chloe announces and pulls out her phone opening the pizza hut app and ordering a large pizza with pepperoni.

"I'll choose the movie" Aubrey says surfing the on demand menu. After about 20 minutes the pizza arrives and Aubrey has finally chosen the movie.

We eat pizza and watch the movie and after about 2 hours the movie is over and Chloe suggests we play a game.

"Let's play 20 questions, Beca and Aubrey you don't have to answer your questions if you don't want to but I promise I'll answer all of mine" Chloe vows.

"Anything?" I question her.

"Anything, Bree ask me an embarrassing question"

"When's the last time you masturbated to Titanium?" Aubrey asks bluntly causing me to blush deeply

"Yesterday" Chloe answers with a straight face

"Alrighty then" I say awkwardly

And the game keeps on going for 2 hours and Jesse texting me in between the game. Finally, I tell them that I have to go back to my dorm. We reluctantly say goodbye to each other and I head out.

And my life has continued to go on like that for 3 months, every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday I hang out with Chloe and Aubrey and we've become really close friends and other days I pretend that I'm with Jesse. It is now December 17 and Aubrey texted me something about having to talk to me about something.

I arrive at their house and I don't even have to knock since they gave me a key 2 months ago and told me to come whenever I'd like.

"What's up?" I ask Aubrey sitting next to her on the couch, she rests her head on my shoulder and says "I need to ask you something"

"Ok"

"Will you come to Maine with us tomorrow and meet our families?"

"What?" I ask and she sits up from my shoulder and looks me in the eyes.

"We want you to come with us to Maine and meet our families"

"Fine, if I must"

"Yes!" Aubrey says, "Chloe, Becs said yes!" Aubrey yells upstairs to where I'm assuming Chloe is after about 30 seconds Chloe comes running down the stairs in sheer joy.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" She says in her giddy voice and hugs me.

"Sure whatever, so how many siblings do you guys have?" I ask them

"I only have one sister, she's 19 and her name is Jena" Aubrey informs me

"I have two sisters one is 22 and the other is 24 and their names are Alex and Sara" Chloe tells me

"Cool, so what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I ask

"5:00 A.M." Aubrey says

"What, I'm not getting up at 5"

"Yes you are, you better wake up at like 4:30 A.M. that way you can take a shower and get dressed into something for the cold weather" Aubrey says not backing down.

"Fine, I guess I gotta go pack and text Jesse about it"

"Ok, bye Becs, see you tomorrow morning at 5" Chloe says excitingly

"Bye" I call out as I leave.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting, I think to myself.


	6. Beginning of the trip

**_Beca_**

I can't believe I'm actually getting up at 4:30 A.M. for that beautiful blonde and gorgeous redhead. I get up go take a quick shower snd get dressed into jogger pants and a white hoodie. I head over to Bree and Chloe's and walk in to find Aubrey only in her bra and a pair of jeans.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I say embarrassed and quickly turn around.

"Hey Becs, it's ok plus it's not like you have a crush on me" Says huskily in my ear and then kisses me on the cheek causing me to blush a deep shade of red.

"Anyway, where's Chlo?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"She's taking a shower" Bree says putting on her shirt.

"So, how long will it take to get to Maine?" I ask

"8 hours because we'll be flying over there and the plane will make 3 stops"

"Wait, but I didn't buy a ticket and I thought we were going by car"

"Car ride is way too long and don't worry Chloe and I bought you a ticket"

"What? Why? How much was the ticket I gotta pay you guys back"

"No you don't" Aubrey insists

"Yes I do Bree, you wasted your money on me"

"Becs, you're not money wasted and you're not paying us back and that's the end of it" Bree says putting her foot down.

"Fine and thank you" I say pulling her into a hug

"Hey Beca" Chloe says as she walks into the room.

"Hey Chloe" I smile

"So, you ladies ready?" Bree asks us

"Yup" Chloe responds

"Yeah" I reply

"Alright, taxi is here" Bree says and the taxi driver puts our luggage in the back of the car.

We all sit int the back of the car and I end up in the middle of Bree and Chloe. _This is gonna be one hell of a trip._

 _ **I'm sorry for that short chapter but I'm currently really busy with college and stuff but tomorrow's chapter will be much longer and hopefully you guys are enjoying this story so far. Thank you have a great day!**_


	7. Journey

**_Aubrey_**

We arrive at the airport after Beca pays the taxi driver not letting me pay. God, Beca looks so freaking hot in those joggers and that hoodie. The joggers are very tight on her and they hang below her waist and every time she slightly reaches down for something in her backpack I can always see her dark blue Calvin Klein panties she's driving me crazy and she knows it. I also catch Chloe starring at her while she goes through security and I nudge her and smirk at her. "Stop staring it's rude you know" I say to Chloe.

"Like you haven't been staring this whole time" Chloe returns with a smirk.

"Ok fine, but have you seen her she's so hot and the way those joggers hang on her hips" I say slightly moaning.

"I know Bree, she'll be ours eventually" Chloe says rubbing my back.

We get through security and now we're waiting for our flight to board.

"Hey, am I sitting with you guys?" Beca asks me

"Unfortunately no, but you're in the same row as us so we can talk throughout the whole time"

"Cool" Beca says

They announce that our flight is boarding and we start boarding Beca behind Chloe waiting patiently to get on the plane.

We finally get seated on the plane Chloe and I in the two seater and Beca across from us in the three seater with a blonde girl right beside her and no one in the last. I sneakily nudge Chloe and point to Beca talking to the blonde with blue eyes. "Are you kidding me, that blonde totally likes her" Chloe says expelling a frustrated sigh.

"God damnit Mitchell" I mutter to myself and apparently Chloe hears it and giggles.

"Stop giggling it's not funny"

"Oh yes it is" Chloe insists

"Whatever"

"Hey Bree, I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever masturbated thinking about Beca when I wasn't home?" Chloe asks with a serious face I instantly blush and avert my gaze.

"Yes" I mumble out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Ok cool"

"How about you?" I ask Chloe

"Of course I have" Chloe instantly replies.

"Alrighty then"

I fall asleep during the flight and wake up to the announcement that we will be landing in 5 minutes. I look over to Chloe and she's smiling at me. I look over to Beca and see that's she still talking to that blonde, I roll my eyes and try to hide my jealousy.

We land and get off the plane and I go up to Beca and put an arm around her shoulders "So, I saw you made a new friend on the plane"

"Yeah, she's cool her name is Tara"

"Cool, oh and by the way nice underwear" I comment and wink at her she immediately blushes a deep red.

"Alright ladies, we'll be renting a car and the drive to the cabin is about an hour" I announce as we wait in line for the car rental.

"Hey, I'm gonna go call Jesse" Beca whispers in my ear causing a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah ok cool" I answer breathlessly and she Chloe chuckles beside me.

"You're so wet" Chloe comments with a smirk and a wink.

"It's Beca how could I not be wet" I shoot back.

"I know babe" Chloe says caressing my upper arm.

 ** _Beca_**

"Hello?"

"Hey Jesse it's me"

"Hey Becs, how's it going?"

"Very well, Aubrey commented on my underwear" I sigh

"Really? What'd she say?"

"She just put her arm around my shoulders and said 'Nice underwear' with a wink"

"Yep, they totally have a crush on you"

"Anyway, how's it going at your family's house"

"It's ok, I mean all they talk about is politics and all that boring stuff"

"Jess, can I tell Aubrey and Chloe's families that you're my boyfriend that way Bree and Chloe will really be jealous?" I ask him nervously.

"If course gay buddy, as long as I get to tell my family that I have a girlfriend"

"Deal"

"Hey Becs?"

"Yeah"

"What's your phone wallpaper?"

"What, why?"

"Just tell me"

"It's a DJ turntable"

"Yeah no, get rid of that one and put a picture of you and me"

"I don't have one" I say frustrated.

"Well I'll send you one"

"Ok, I gotta go Jesse talk to you tomorrow"

"Bye gay buddy"

"Bye"

I end the call and as soon as I end it I get a text message from Jesse and it's a picture of us. The picture was taken by Fat Amy, it's Jesse and I sitting on the grass smiling, Jesse's arm wrapped around my waist and mine wrapped around his shoulders. God, that's so cheesy. I'd love to have a picture of Aubrey and Chloe as my wallpaper instead of this. I put as my wallpaper and slide my phone back into my pants.

"How's Jesse?" Chloe asks when I get back in line with them.

"He's good, he's with his family in Colorado" I respond.

"Cool"

"Yeah, so did we get the car?" I ask.

"Yup" Bree responds jiggling the car keys in her hand.

We head out to the car and it's a 2014 Subaru XV Crosstrek MSRP.

"This is our baby" Chloe jokes patting the car's hood.

"Come on ladies, we've got on more hour to go then we check into the hotel"

Chloe insists I take the passenger's seat beside Aubrey, and Chloe in the back. Bree turns on the radio to classical music and I roll my eyes, I quickly change the station looking for a station that plays modern music. Aubrey shoots me a playful glare and then smirks her eyes fixating back on the road as Chloe chuckles.

Bree bursts out laughing when I start singing along to One Direction 'Drag Me Down' while Chloe looks at me awestruck.

"What?" I ask

"Who knew Beca Mitchell likes One Direction" Bree responds smirking as Chloe giggles.

"Hey, they have good songs"

"If you say so" Chloe responds giggling.

"Who else do you like, Justin Bieber?" Bree asks.

"I only like his songs" I respond.

"Which songs?" Chloe asks

"What do you mean, Sorry, Love yourself, and Purpose" I respond smirking.

"I'm starting to think you're not a badass" Bree smiles

"I am a badass" I reply sticking my chin up in defiance.

"Sure" Chloe responds.

"I am a badass, now turn the radio back on that way I can listen to Justin Bieber" I say playfully and the girls giggle.


	8. Sisters

Beca

After we check into the hotel we take the car and start heading to Chloe's parents' cabin. I immediately go rigid as we step out the car, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Don't worry Becs, my mom will love you" Chloe says soothingly.

"What about your dad?" I ask nervously.

"He won't be home until after New Years, so there's one less problem you have to worry about" Chloe says and Bree chuckles beside her.

"Alright let's do this" Aubrey states.

We walk up to the door and Chloe only has to knock once until her mom answers the door with a familiar megawatt grin. Chloe is a spitting image of her mother which causes me to grin.

"Chloe!" Her mom squeals. They both hug and then she hugs Aubrey and afterwards she turns her attention to me.

"This must be Beca" She says excitingly

"Hi, Mrs. Beale it's a pleasure to meet you" I offer her my hand but she ignores it and pulls me into a bone crushing hug just like Chloe's.

"Call me Hannah, sweetie" She says and then pinches my cheeks causing me to blush and Chloe to giggle.

"Alex, Sara Chloe's here!" Hannah yells and after about 20 seconds one brunette and redhead come sprinting down the stairs.

"Chlo!" They both squeal simultaneously.

"Alex, Sara!" Chloe squeals back and they all hug her and then Aubrey.

"Well, this must be the notorious Beca Mitchell, I'm Sara" The redhead who looks like Chloe says and then pulls me into a tight as hell Beale hug. "Chloe always brings her sexiest friends over doesn't she?" Sara asks as I blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you" I manage out. Then the brunette comes over and pulls me into a very tight hug too and I return it. "I'm Alex" she says as quirky as the other three. "Chloe, you do have great taste in friends, if I do say so myself" Alex says smirking at me. "Alright girls, leave poor Beca alone" Hannah scolds them causing Sara and Alex to chuckle, "Hey I'm just saying that Beca here is very attractive" Sara says putting her hands in surrender.

"Alright, how about I make all of us some hot chocolate?" Hannah asks and we all nod.

"Beca, come here and sit with us" Sara says and pats the spot next to her on the couch. I go over and sit next to her.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Sara's first question is.

"Um yeah, I have a boyfriend, his name is Jesse"

"Oh" Sara says her face falling with a look of disappointment. "That's a shame, I was planning to bed you" She says with a sigh causing Aubrey and Chloe's eyes to widen.

"Sara!" Her mom scolds from across the room, "Just because your father isn't here that doesn't mean that this type of behavior is allowed!" Hannah says causing Alex to laugh.

"Sorry about that sweetie" Hannah says handing me a mug of hot chocolate while shooting a glare at Sara who just shrugs it off.

"It's ok" I say chuckling lightly.

So we talk for about an hour with the Beale girls getting to know each other. Our conversation stops when there's a knock on our door, Chloe's mom quickly goes over and opens it revealing an average height blonde with sharp green eyes and a jaw that cut diamonds. Must be Aubrey's sister.

"Jena!" Hannah squeals again

"Hey Hannah" Jena says excitedly and hugs her.

"Come in sweetheart" Hannah motions and Jena walks over and hugs everyone and now it's my turn.

"Oooh, who do we have here?" Jena asks pulling me to my feet and into a hug.

"I'm Beca" I respond

"I know who you are, Bree told me a lot about you, I'm Jena by the way" She says smirking.

"Jen, what are you doing here, I thought we would meet you at mom and dad's house" Bree asks confused.

"Oh yeah, mom and dad decided on a last minute vacation, they're going to California" Jena replies.

"Well, they could of told me"

"And they took the keys to the house with them, so I was wondering if I could stay with you guys at the hotel?" Jena asks

"Of course" Chloe responds immediately not letting Bree say anything.

"Thank you" Jena responds grinning

"So Beca, tell me more about you" Jena says and that's how we fall into an endless conversation about me, school, Aubrey and Chloe's relationship, the Bellas, and it goes on until Aubrey announces that it's time to go back to the hotel.

"It was a pleasure meeting you sweetheart, we'll see you tomorrow for lunch" Hannah says pulling me into a tight hug.

"The pleasure's all mine Mrs. Bea-"

"Hannah" She corrects with a mock glare.

I nod and chuckle "The pleasure's all mine Hannah"

"See you tomorrow Beca, sleep tight" Sara says with a wink.

"Bye Beca" Alex says after rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Bye goodnight" I call out as we exit the Beale residence.

Jena walks over to me and slings an arm around my shoulders.

"So, you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" She asks her arm still around me.

"Jen, please stop" Aubrey whines and her jaw clenches as soon as realizes where her sister's arm is. God damnit she's so hot when she's jealous.

"I have a boyfriend"

"Damn, I really like you, are you bisexual or straight as a pencil?" She asks me

"I can go both ways" Not true I only like women I respond and I see Aubrey and Chloe freeze in the corner of my eye.

"Cool, so I can change your mind" She says smugly.

"What about you?" I ask curiously.

"100 percent lesbian" She responds proudly.

"Nice" I say. As we reach the car Jena takes her arm off of me and we get in the car ready to head back to the hotel.

My phone rings five minutes into the drive and pull it out and see it's Jesse.

"Hey" I greet and I see that all eyes are on me only for a second though.

 _"Hey Beca, how's it going?"_ He replies

"It's going really well" I respond.

 _"I need to tell you something"_ He says seriously.

"Go ahead"

 _"So, I met a guy, his name is Benjamin Applebaum, I told him that I'm single"_

"And the problem is?"

 _"I'm breaking up with you"_ I laugh heartedly at that because we were never together

"Ok Jesse, enjoy your vacation"

 _"Wait, you're not mad?"_ He asks

"No, it's fine, I have another plan anyway" I whisper the last part so no one can hear me.

" _Ok bye gay buddy"_

"Bye"

"What was that about?" Chloe asks

"Oh, I broke things off with Jesse" I say with fake sadness.

"You broke up with him?" Aubrey asks her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, but it's fine, he wasn't the one anyway" I say reassuring them.

"Ok, if you want to talk about it Bree and I are here for you" Chloe says seriously but I can see the excitement in her eyes as well as Aubrey.

We head into the hotel and Chloe pulls me into a hug "I'm sorry about the breakup"

"It's ok, we didn't connect, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean"


	9. Friendship?

Beca

I wake up the next morning to find Jena cuddling me, her arm around my midsection and her head resting on my shoulder. Aubrey and Chloe are gonna be pissed when they see us like this. I look over at the bed beside me and see Aubrey spooning Chloe. I belong between them. I try get out of Jena's strong hold but fail causing her to tighten her hold on me and mumble "You trying to escape, DJ?" Aubrey wakes up due to the noise and her eyes immediately narrow at us and her jaw clenches. "Jena, Beca what are you two doing?" She asks in her strict voice.

"Just cuddling" Jena answers causing Aubrey to get even more mad.

"What's going on?" Chloe asks in her adorable groggy voice, waking up due to the conversation we were having.

"Nothing, we were just saying good morning" Aubrey says saving our asses.

"Oh well good morning Beca and Jena" Chloe says.

"Good morning" Jena and I respond.

"And good morning to you baby" Chloe says leaning up to kiss Aubrey. Stop staring Mitchell, it's creepy.

After we've all showered and gotten dressed, we head out to go explore Maine before going to the Beales for lunch. Aubrey stops me at the door telling Jena and Chloe to go ahead. She pulls me into a tight and warm hug and I return it without hesitating.

"I'm sorry about Jesse and I'm also sorry that I snapped at you this morning" She whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"It's ok and Jesse and I never had that spark you know what I mean?"

"Yeah" Aubrey responds and we continue down the hall catching up to Chloe and Jena.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we get in the car.

"Ooh! How about we go snow tubing?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, that's a great idea baby" Bree concurs.

"I'm in" Jena seconds the motion.

"Sure" I respond.

"Alright it's gonna be about a twenty minute drive to 'Seacoast Adventure'" Bree says after a doing the mental math of how long it's gonna take.

Chloe

This is gonna be interesting, I could see it in Bree's eyes that she was mad this morning, but she'll tell me when she's ready. I'm also very excited about Beca and Jesse's breakup, she can finally be ours! We're currently on our way to go snow tubing and after that we go back to family for lunch.

We arrive and the scenery is beautiful, snow everywhere.

"Ok, so we have to pair up, I'll be with Chloe and Beca you'll be with Jena" Aubrey decides

"Cool" Beca replies, Jena looking at her biting her bottom lip. God damnit now Jena wants Beca, can we ever have her for ourselves?

Bree apparently senses my stress and soothingly rubs my back and gives me an apologetic look, I smile at her thankfully.

The guide gives us tubes that are doubles and Bree and I get in the tube, me in front and Bree taking the rear. Jena and Beca get in their tube, Jena in front and Beca behind. We spend the next hour just going up and down the hills.

Beca

That was really fun, the whole time I couldn't help but notice that Aubrey and Chloe were jealous when I was with Jena- new plan, date Jena or just have a one night stand with her. If that plan doesn't get them furious, I don't know what will.

We head back to the Beales' for lunch and once again we're greeted by two overly excited sisters and a mom.

"Hi" I greet as we enter the dining room.

"Hey!" They all say in unison which causes me to chuckle.

"Ladies, I'm actually not feeling so well, so I thought maybe we could just get some pizza or something like that. I didn't have time to cook and I feel really bad." Hannah says apologetically reminding me so much of Chloe.

"Hey, that's ok, I mean Beca and I could just go get a pizza" Jena suggests causing Bree and Chloe to clench their jaws.

"That's a great idea sweetie, here I have money" Hannah says reaching into her pocket but I immediately interject. "No that's ok I'll pay for it"

"Beca, you're the guest you can't pay for the food"

"No it's fine, it's really nothing" I say and Jena nods her agreement.

"Alright, but next time I'm paying" Hannah declares.

"Deal" I say grinning.

"Alright, so pizza right?" Jena asks.

"Yup" Hannah says and everyone nods their agreement except Bree and Chloe who's jaws are still clenched.

Jena and I head out to her car and she takes the driver's seat while I take the passenger's seat. The whole drive is silent but not that awkward silence we listen to music neither of us speaking. We arrive to the local pizza place

and Jena orders 2 large pizzas and before she could take out her credit card out of her purse I reach into my pocket and slide out my credit card and hand it to the cashier.

"Beca, what are you doing I should be paying" Jena says with a huff.

"I thought we already established that I'll be paying" I say with a smirk.

"Fine" She huffs but obliges reminding me so much of Aubrey and her stubbornness.

We place the pizza in the back of the car and we drive and after about five minutes Jena pulls over onto the side of the road and kills the engine. I look over to her with a very confused look on my face.

"Jena, what are you-"

 ** _Uh oh,what is Jena gonna do? What do you guys think about the story so far? Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and I'll try to make it happen! Anyway love you guys and sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been busy with college and all that stuff._**


	10. Finally

**_Beca_**

"Jena, what are you-"

I can't even finish the sentence and her lips crash into mine. I immediately pull back.

"Look, you're amazing and all but I'm in love with Aubrey and Chloe" I blurt out and Jena grins. _Wait, what?_

"I fucking knew it" Jena says chuckling.

"How?" I ask still dumbfounded.

"It's simple, the way you guys look at each other with nothing but love" Jena says placing a hand on my forearm.

"Oh" I breathe out

"Yeah, so shall we head back and you can profess your love to them?"

"Please"

The drive home is quiet but not awkward Jena occasionally looks over to me and smirks. We arrive at the Beale residence and Jena walks in first with the pizzas in her hands.

"Bree, Chlo, can I talk to you guys for a minute"

"Of course" Aubrey responds and leads us into the bedroom upstairs. I sit on the edge of the bed with a huff of frustration. You got this Mitchell, just tell them you love them.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it" I say

"Becs, you know you can tell us anything" Chloe assures me followed by an agreeing nod from Aubrey.

"Alright, you know that whole Jesse and me thing?" I ask and they nod a yes, "Well that was fake, it was a plan just to make you guys jealous so that you guys would want to date me. I blurt out remorsefully.

"Wait, so you did all of that just so you can make me and Chlo jealous?" Bree asks, I nod and duck my head in shame.

"Awwww" Chloe swoons, "You're so cute" Bree adds and I scowl "I'm not cute, I'm a badass"

"Wait, so you're not mad at me because I faked a relationship with Jesse?" I ask again for confirmation.

"Of course we're not mad, Becs we've had a crush on you ever since you've arrived at Barden" Chloe assures.

"Beca, will you be our girlfriend?" Aubrey asks.

"Yes!" I quickly respond and they chuckle.

"Oh my god, you don't know how long I've waited for this" I say

"Trust me, we've waited for this a long time too." Bree says

Chloe makes her way over to me and pulls me into a kiss filled with nothing but love.

"Damn" I breathe out as we break apart.

"My turn" Aubrey says seductively, she straddles my hips and lowers her lips onto mine into a kiss just like Chloe's. Her hands wrap around my neck and my hands fall to her hips, she moans into the kiss which causes me to smile. I hear and see Chloe moan and her hand travels south into her own pants.

"Fuck" I say and look at Chloe pleasuring herself, Bree sees where I'm looking at and she moans.

 _This is gonna be one hell of a year._


	11. Doing it

**Sex in this chapter. ;)**

Beca

"Oh my god, Chlo" I moan as I take in the sight of Chloe pleasuring herself.

"Come here" Bree says and Chloe nods and makes her way onto the bed next to us.

We start ripping each others' clothes off and when it's their turn to take my shirt off I hear a gasp escape from Aubrey's mouth as her fingers roam my torso.

"What?" I ask

"You have abs" Aubrey states

"And?" I ask

"You're so fucking hot" Chloe moans tracing my abs with her lithe fingers.

"You guys have abs too" I say breathlessly

"Yeah but they're not as defined as yours" Aubrey protests

"Ok can we get on with the fucking?" Chloe asks exasperated, I chuckle at her but oblige.

We're all naked staring at each others' bodies, Chloe's the first one to make a move by running a finger over my excessively wet folds, I moan and Aubrey pushes me back until I'm flat on the bed. Aubrey swings her leg over to the other side of my face and is straddling my face.

"Ready, Mitchell?" Aubrey asks and I nod, she lowers herself and I start licking and sucking driving her crazy.

"Fuuuck" Bree moans, which causes me to moan while Chloe goes to town on me.

"Chlo, I'm so close" I moan. In a matter of minutes Bree rides out her orgasm by thrusting down on my face and coming and I'm right behind her with my orgasm due to Chloe.

"Fuck" I grunt as Chloe keeps thrusting her fingers into me to ride out my orgasm.

"Your turn Chloe" I say as I come down from my high. I grab her by the waist and start grinding my clit on hers.

"Holy shit, baby" Chloe moans as she thrusts into me.

"I'm almost there" Chloe informs me and I lean down and start sucking her. She comes and I grin into her as we kiss.

"Oh hey Bree" Chloe chuckles after she sees Bree finishing masturbating.

"That was so hot" She says in a daze.

"By far the best sex ever" I say dreamily after we've all gotten dressed and are cuddled up on the bed.

"Oh totes it was aca-amazing!" Chloe responds

"Chloe, can you please not aca up our sex life" I whine.

"Too late Mitchell, you're stuck with us" Bree retorts.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this story. Let me know what you want in the next chapter and yes the next chapter will be longer more than 2,000 words for sure, I promise. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you guys would like a Beca gp story, bechloe or mitchsen? Thanks again I Love all of you**


	12. Old acquaintances

**_Beca_**

I wake up cuddled in between Bree and Chlo and I couldn't be happier, I mean we just had mind blowing sex last night and they're my girlfriends. Life couldn't be better.

"Morning, baby" Bree whispers in my ear and I grin at the pet name.

"Did Beca Mitchell the Badass just grin, I thought you could only smirk" Chloe teases besides me causing Bree to chuckle.

"Shut up" I retort

"Well ladies it's time to get up. Chloe's mom is taking us out for breakfast" Bree says in her captain voice. I nod and mock salute her as I stand up and go take a shower.

"Um..Becs?" Chloe calls just before I open the door.

"Yeah?" I ask

"You might want to put some pants on" She says and I look down and all I'm wearing is my underwear and a tank top, I blush and pull on sweatpants.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna go take a shower"

I step out of the shower, all clean and dressed, I head back into our room only to be stopped by Sara.

"Hey, next time you guys have sex, can you please keep it down?" I blush furiously "I..Um...yeah, sure" She chuckles and pats my back "Atta girl, Beca"

"Um...thanks, I gotta go" I say still flustered and she chuckles.

"Oh my god, Chlo your whole family knows we had sex last night" I say and sprawl myself onto the bed as Bree and Chloe get changed.

"So, know they all know who you belong to"

"Yeah, but what if your mom gets mad or something"

"Please, my mom knew this whole time that we were gonna get together eventually"

"Still, that doesn't help"

"Oh shut up, she loves you" She comes over to me and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, and plus we're all dating so it's ok to have mind blowing sex" Bree states and places a kiss on my cheek.

"You guys are weird" I chuckle

"No, we're awesome"

"Weird"

"Awesome"

"Weird"

"Will you two just stop, we're all awesomely weird" Chloe states and we chuckle.

"Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, you guys ready?" Chloe's mom shouts from downstairs

"Yeah, we're coming" Chloe responds

"By the way, you guys look beautiful" I sigh of content as I take in their appearances today. They both grin "And you look very gorgeous yourself" Chloe responds and Bree nods "You do" I blush.

"Well come on, let's go eat"

We head downstairs and Chloe just cuts right to the chase "Alright, we're all dating"

"We know, the tension was killing us all" Alex jokes and Chloe's mom chuckles "I'm happy for you three girls" She looks over to me and gives me a knowing look, I look away blushing furiously as she claps my shoulders "I'm kidding Beca, welcome to the family" She grins,

"Thank you, Mrs. Beale" I respond she quickly responds "Just because you're dating these two girls doesn't mean you can't call me Hannah, sweetie" She smirks

"Right, sorry Hannah" I smile

"Alright, let's go"

We head to brunch place in town and we immediately get seated and conversation sparks up about the Bellas.

"So, Aubrey what are your plans for this year's competition?" Hannah asks

"I'm trying to redeem myself from, you know last year's mishap, so we're sticking to Bellas' tradition and doing the same performance as last year only better" Bree states confidently and I roll my eyes.

"Beca, you not on board with that idea?" Hannah smirks obviously seeing my eye roll.

"I just don't think we'll win if we do the same performance again. And this 'sticking to tradition' thing is stupid, Bree. You and Chloe both know that the current Bellas have a lot of talent, all I'm saying is give it a shot mix it up a bit"

"Beca" Aubrey warns beside me

"Bree, you know I'm right, can we just give it a shot, please?" I beg

"No"

"Bree..how about this, you let me run one Bellas' practice, my way, and if you don't like it well then we'll do it your way" I compromise

"No, Becs"

"Come on, one practice that's all I'm asking for Bree"

"Fine, but if I don't like it, we're not doing it"

"Deal" I grin

"Damn Bree, it took her one month for her to crack you" Chloe jokes and the rest of the table chuckles, including Bree.

"You know I love you guys, right?" I blurt out

Bree and Chloe turn to me "We love you too"

We finish up breakfast, Hannah insisting she pays the bill, and we leave, Bree holding onto my bicep while Chloe links our arms.

"Where are we going now?" I ask as we step into the car

"Skiing" Alex responds with nods of agreement from the rest of the family

"Awesome" I smile

"You can ski, Beca?" Hannah asks

"Something along those lines" I reply

We arrive at the mountain and it's absolutely breathtaking, the snow, the trees, everything about it.

"Baby, you coming?" Chloe asks

"You guys go ahead, I wanna check something out real quick in there" I point to the shop in the corner of the stop.

"You sure baby, we can come with you?" Bree asks

"Yeah I'm sure" I reply smiling

"Alright bye love you" Chloe says and pulls me into a kiss leaving me breathless, Bree giving me the same treatment.

"Love you too"

They grin and start ascending the mountain with their skiing gear in hand.

I walk into the shop and open one of the catalogs, I walk over to the counter where a man with a friendly smile greets me and says "What can I get you kid?"

"This" I respond pointing to the snowboarding gear in the catalog.

"What are you a professional or something?" He asks grinning as he rings up my order

"I may know a thing or two"

"Well here you go" He replies as he hands me all the gear I rented "Have fun"

"Thanks, I will" I call as I walk out the stire and start heading towards the mountain.

I haven't snowboarded since I was 16, hopefully I still got it.

I start out slow on the snowboard but after I get the hang of it I start picking up the speed and fly through all the ramps, obstacles finally coming to a stop down the mountain where Bree, Chloe and all their family members are.

"Holy shit Becs" Bree says her jaw on the floor

"Yeah, that was so hot" Chloe moans into my ear as she hugs me

"Thanks" I reply

"Holy crap, Beca we didn't know you could that" Sara says in awe

"Yeah well, my family and I always used to go snowboarding, so I picked up a few things" I explain

"That's awesome" Alex chimes in

"Thanks" I breathe out

"You're the best daughter-in-law" Hannah blurts out

"Hey" Bree says mocking offense

"Bree, you know I love you too, but Beca is the new one here and that was pretty awesome"

"Fine" Bree huffs out jokingly

We spend a few more hours on the mountain and then start heading back just as the sun sets.

"Ladies, get dressed up because we're going to a restaurant and we're celebrating your new relationship" Hannah says as she walks into the room

"Hannah, you don't have to do that" Bree insists

"I know I don't, but I want to" Hannah leaves before Bree gets the chance to talk

"Dude, what am I going to wear, the nicest thing I have is flannel and skinny jeans" I huff

Bree chuckles "So, wear that"

"What are you wearing?"

"Skinny jeans and a blouse" She answers

"Well ok then" I start changing into my clothes when Chloe stops me "You're not going to wear a shirt under that flannel" Motioning to my upper body

"No, that way it's easier for you two to take it off of me when we come back"

Chloe and Aubrey's jaws drop and I smirk at them, knowing I won this round.

We step into the restaurant, the aroma of Italian food filling my nose.

"Hi ladies, do you have a reservation?"

"Um, yes Beale" Hannah responds

"Oh yes party of six, right this way" She grabs the menus and leads us to our table outside

"Wow, this is beautiful" I say as I take look at the view

"I know right" Hannah says

I take a look at the menu and everything sounds so fucking mouth watering.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer and I'll be waitress tonight can I get you- Beca Mitchell!?" She stutters and I look up, no way that's Jennifer Vega we used to date in high school but broke up after graduation, it was a mutual breakup well for me it was.

"Jennifer Vega?" I ask shocked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm really good, you?" She asks

"Fantastic"

The whole table is now watching our interaction with questioning looks. We talk for a few more minutes and she finally takes our orders and then departs.

"Who the hell was that?" Bree asks annoyed

"Um...she's my ex from high school"

"I don't like her" Chloe says, I chuckle "Chloe we're just friends nothing more, you know that you and Bree have my heart"

"We know but we still don't like her"

"And after dinner we're going to show you just how much you belong to us" Bree huskily whispers in my ear while Chloe's hands trail up my inner thigh. I gulp "You guys won this round" I stutter out and they smirk.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter and the whole story so far. I'm currently working on a Mitchsen Beca g!p story, so stay tuned for that! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Any ideas for the next chapter or the Mitchsen g!p story leave a review. Thank you, I love all of you!**


End file.
